


Jeri/Pam Ficlets

by FrancescaOwens1



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mainly just small prompt work, nothing too explicit yet, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: A couple of mini fics or prompt work from my tumblr. They show Jeri and Pam at the office, with some cameos and mentions from other characters. Mainly these two idiots being idiots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. My first fic, so enjoy. Feedback is always welcome.

Pammy 

The first time she said it was when she admitted her feelings to Jeri.

“Oh Pammy.” she had muttered quietly, almost longingly, Pam could not tell. She had shook her head slowly as she rubbed her fingers across part of her forehead as if she could rub away the nerves that Pam could see were tightening her shoulder and neck muscles.

“Oh Pammy, I can’t, I have Wendy, I…’ she broke off then as she stood up from her desk chair, turning away from Pam.   
It made Pam feel dirty, feel wrong. Suddenly made her aware of how low her dress neckline dipped and how much of her body was shown when they were around each other.

But wasn’t that why she wore those dresses? 

It was why she made sure to bend slightly lower over the desk as she passed Jeri this piece of paperwork or this piece of evidence for that particular case. Why she made sure to sweep her hair to one side of her neck, to show it off, whenever she was sat at her desk in the reception and could feel Jeri’s eyes on her. Why she made sure to reach just that bit harder for something at the top of cabinets when she and Jeri were inside stationary cupboards, to make sure her dress slipped that bit higher up her thigh and drew Jeri’s eyes and hands further towards her.

"But you said that..”

“I didn’t make you any promises. Pam, I made sure not to.” Jeri quickly stopped her, raising her hand to reinforce her seriousness to the younger woman who was stood frozen at the other side of her desk.

Pam could feel the tears in her eyes but refused to give into them. This was always going to be a difficult game. Something to play in the long term, something to work for.

She had known that from the moment she saw Jeri. Jeri with her short, raven hair that seemed to frame her strong jaw perfectly. Jeri with her long, toned but slender legs that Pam had fantasied running her hand, lips and tongue over plenty of times. Jeri with her closely tailored suits and dresses that made her figure all that more tempting but unattainable at the same time.

Except Pam had attained her and she wasn’t about to let her go. Not for the sake of a wife who didn’t appreciate Jeri for the Goddess she was. A wife who kissed Jeri without any of the passion and desire she deserved. A wife who complained when Jeri worked too late or spent too long on her phone when she came to see her in the office. For a wife who was exactly the opposite of her. Old where she was young, brunette where she blonde, selfish where she was selfless.

No, Pam told herself resolutely, She could wait for her. She could thank her mother for that, if nothing else. For teaching her one simple truth. 

You wait for the ones you love.  
And Pam could wait for Jeri. She could wait for the woman she loved.

She could wait for Jeryn Hogarth.


	2. Pammy part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my fics are posted on my tumblr @thoughtsofabritishtwin. Under my Jeri x Pam tag.

The second time was more agreeable. Pam tended to think of that time as the first time to save herself the sadness.

They had been laughing at one of the interns’ mistakes - not something they normally did as Pam was too used to being ignored or considered the blonde pretty assistant who was bound to know nothing except hair and makeup facts - but that one time had made them both giggle. The equally funny thing was, she couldn’t remember what it was now, just that it made them laugh. 

Pam had been sat on the edge of Jeri’s desk with the older woman sat at her chair. She couldn’t really feeling this happy. Except maybe one time at a college party. Her hand had accidentally brushed the other woman’s where it was rested on the desk as Jeri tried to regain her breath from laughing too hard.

She could still see the change in Jeri’s expression as she froze. It was first time they had had any sort of physical contact since the day she admitted her feelings and the touch had sent a jolt all over her. Feeling that fire she had kept low starting to rise again as she looked into the older woman’s eyes. 

“Pammy…” Jeri had said as she stood from the chair, breaking that contact and causing Pam to cover her hand with her other to try and regain the heat lost as she pulled away. 

Jeri began pacing then, which had thrown her slightly off course, as she couldn’t remember ever seeing Jeri pace.  
Even when she was stressed or annoyed during a call with this frustrating client or this foolish partner she would remain grounded, in control, steady. It was something that Pam mfound herself both attracted to and wishing to assimilate. 

But here she was, sat on the woman’s desk watching her pace the width of her office as she tapped her fingers against her thigh as she walked, seemingly trying to find the right words. 

“It’s so hard, Pammy” she breathed, her long legs making her take a fair amount of space in every stride. Pam tried her best not to focus on that as she watched the older woman. Watched her tight calves and a hint of strong thighs that disappeared under her grey, demure dress. Focus on what she’s saying Pam, Christ, pull yourself together.

“What is?” She shook herself out of her thoughts to try and pay better attention to the other woman’s words. Not her body, Pam, her words.

“This. Us. Being together but not being together.” She motioned not between them as she spoke. As if it would it make her sentiment clearer or more sensical 

“But you said…” She had said that she was married. That she couldn’t leave her wife for someone else. Someone younger. That she was better than that. She didn’t want to end up like the kind of men she worked with. She was better than them and would stay that way.

“I know what I said.” her tone changed then, became demanding, clearly disliking being undermined. “I’m sorry” she breathed for a second, regaining her composure before continuing, “I know what I said, but the thing is” she huffed at herself then. At her lack of cohesiveness. At her nerves. “The thing is, I love you too” she blurted that out, as if she would lose her nerves if she kept them in a second longer. “Pammy?” 

"You love me?”

“Yes, I do.” The older woman replied, watching her reaction, as if trying to gauge it early, to understand what was coming. It was the sort of thing she did when interviewing an witness in court. “Is that okay?” It was then that Pam saw a flicker of something she thought she’d never see in that woman’s eyes. Uncertainty. Jeryn Hogarth was uncertain.

Was it okay? Was it okay? Of course it was bloody okay. It was great! It was perfect! It was everything she had dreamed of from the moment she first saw her.

“Pammy?” Jeri asked, her hands now trying to fiddle nervously with the material taunt at her stomach. This look on her face that seemed like she would either die or be very angry if Pam said no. Maybe even both.

But Pam didn’t need words to answer her. She didn’t even need time to think. Screw the fact that she was married. Screw the fact that she nearly the same age as her mother. Screw the fact that everyone else saw her as this heartless, cold, cow. Screw the fact that she was her bloody boss.

They loved each other. That was what mattered. They loved each other. She was special to Jeri, as special as Jeri was to her. 

It was that thought that made her cross the room swiftly to the taller woman, take her face in her hands, and kiss her like they were battling for air in a drowning room. 

“It will do for a start, Miss Holgarth” she whispered against lips that was now covered by the two different shades of their lipstick.

She felt and heard the chuckle that came from the older woman at that. And returned it as she let her hands slip around Jeri’s neck. Sealing that kiss forever.


	3. Pammy part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the Pammy chapters so far.

After that it became much easier. Jeri would use the name freely, like it was second nature and the only name she ever used for her.

She would mutter it against her lips at the welcome home kiss they always had when she returned from a business trip that she went on alone. She would normally return a day earlier than she had told Wendy so they could spend some time together out of the office to make up for the time lost .Would gasp it as her hands tangled in Pam’s hair, pulling on it when the younger woman was knelt between her legs. Would sigh it when she relaxed in a bath, one that she really shouldn’t of been risking as Wendy was expecting her home soon, with Pam resting back against her. Would whisper it gently under her breath when she was trying to get Pam to smile again after they’d had a disagreement (she refused to call them arguments, she had arguments with Wendy, she had disagreements with Pam.)

But most importantly she never said it when they were at work. It was Pam and Miss Holgarth when everyone was around, and even when it was the two of them in her office it was still Pam. Except for one time.

Jeri has been on a call for nearly 5 hrs with a client that she was convincing to accept the terms offered to them from some deal about manufacturing goods. Talking about employee compensation rates and failure to meet the health & safety requirements stated in the 1970 Occupational safety and health act, and what Jeri has claimed was basic human comprehension of workplace environments. 

She had been so wound up by the end of the call that she had thrown the stress ball (the one that she had been given in the secret santa the year before with a note that said ‘Just because’) across the room, making it hit the door of her office loud enough to make heads turn outside of it. Including Pam’s.

Pam who rushed to check in quickly to make sure everything was alright. Pam who then saw her rambling to herself about how the world was going too swiftly downhill for her liking and she should move to some remote Icelandic town and hide away there. Watching the world turn to shit as she warmed herself by an open fire with a glass of something ridiculously strong and expensive. Pam who was wearing that dress which she loved the most. 

The one with an intricate print of crosses and diamonds. The one which showed off slightly more cleavage than any of the others. The one which she had worn the first time they had sex and had moaned loudly when Jeri almost ripped the damn thing open to see her.

“Is everything alright, Miss Holgarth?’ She focused on the general picture, seeing if Jeri had caused herself or any of her files any damage what so ever. She didn’t get a chance to pursue any worries she might have though.

"Close the door”

“Sorry?” Pam was taken aback by that, as she let herself look, really look, at the woman she loved. Her brows were furrowed. Her bottom lip was slightly plump from where she had lightly chewed on it as she waited for her client’s reply. Her eyes were almost black with a mixture of anger and what appeared to be lust. 

“Close the door, Pam” She almost snapped, her tone and commanding as she watched the younger woman shift where she was stood. Her heels lightly clicking against the floor as she did so.

She shut the door then, slowly. Checking to make sure no one was paying them too much attention and leaving her alone in this relatively confined space with her brooding storm cloud of a woman. 

“What is it, Jeri?” She asked as she turned back to look at the other woman. Her confidence dipping slightly and her pulse thundering as Jeri slowly walked up to her. The muscles in her jaw and neck were clenched and tight. Her posture was rigidly straight and her heels echoed as she advanced. 

Jeri?“ Pam shrunk into herself slightly once Jerie reached her. Towering over in her finely tailored, Theory pant suit. Her heels making her even taller than normal, with one arm out resting against the space near Pam’s shoulder stopping her from leaving, and her body start to press Pam back into the wall. 

Both her hands move then to the tie of the younger woman’s dress.

"Don’t” Jeri snapped again as Pam tried to move her hands off her. “Don’t Pammy, not now” the use of that nickname made Pam freeze. Then nod and then put her hands back down by her sides. Leaving the older woman free to open the tie of her dress and push it off her shoulders.  
Leaving her clad in nothing but her underwear and heels in the middle of her office. 

She didn’t miss the way that the older woman dragged two fingers up the length of her thigh, feeling the smooth material of the stockings before running them over the small clasp connecting her stockings to the pair of French panties she was wearing. 

She certainty didn’t miss how Jeri then ran two hands down her the top half of her body. Brushing her hands against the silk of her matching bra, the soft muscle of her stomach, before settling at the flesh of her hips. 

“Pammy” Jeri whispered and the younger woman felt herself melt then as she moved to back herself up against the desk. Making sure never to break eye contact with her as she went. Reaching out to her once she had settled herself on top of the desk and parting her legs slightly to help the older woman along. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Jeri whispered, almost pleaded, almost whimpered.

“why don’t you come show me, Miss Holgarth, just to make certain.” She didn’t get to follow up that statement as suddenly Jeri was there, pushing her legs further apart so she could get between them and kissing her so hard that Pam slipped back onto the desk. 

Leaving her totally at her mercy. 

But Pam wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Pam mumbles when she's tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now it'll probably be other ideas about these two but might carry on the Pammy story of anyone wants me to.

Pam rambles when she’s tired and mumbles in her sleep. 

At first Jeri was startled by it. Wendy is so silent when she sleeps, so silent and so still. But after a while she starts to find it endearing.

Pam’ll be curled against her in her town car on the way home - to Pam’s house. If she hadn’t curled against her chest with her arms resting on Jeri’s waist, then she would mumble nonsense quietly under her breath as she rubbed her feet between Jeri’s. Something like “Tired..home…pillow…exhausted, Jeri..I’m” would pass her lips as Jeri would run her hands over her arms soothingly and pull her in closer if at all possible.

The first time it happened was the first time they made love. 

Jeri wasn’t normally sentimental when it came to sex. A basic human function that came from a primal, almost ridiculous need. But even she knew there was a difference between fucking and making love. And the first time they had conducted the latter had been at Pam’s house, in the bedroom on the King size placed against the middle of the far wall. Well the first several times had happened that night actually.

Jeri had been wide awake after, unable to close her eyes due to the amount of nerves and other hormones which were still running through her body despite her own release. She had been checking through some of her emails when she looked over. 

Pam was laying on her side, facing towards her. With the blanket around her waist, and her blonde hair smothered beneath her on the pillow. The placing of the material left her bare skin from there upwards completely visible to the older woman. She had her arms resting against her cover and Jeri had ran her thumb over the back of one of the blonde’s hands when she first heard it. 

“Jeri.. Sweetie…the 9:00… Call.. Tobey.. Christ I’m…. Tired”

At first Jeri had considered responding. Telling the younger woman that she had no idea what she was talking about, and asking if there was something with the Partners at 9:00 which she needed to know about. 

When that seemed dissatisfactory, she considered nudging her and telling her that she had been mumbling but there was nothing to worry about. That idea didn’t seem to work any better. 

So instead, she turned back to turn the laptop off and place it on the bedside table. She would grab it tomorrow morning whilst they waited for the car to arrive. 

Before facing the younger woman again, reaching down to push a couple of stray hairs out of her face, and moving towards her so she could press the blonde into her body then. Hoping the body heat would help her relax more.

Pam had almost stirred at the change of her position in the bed, but quickly settled again as Jeri began stroking her hair and the running her fingers gently over short strands at the back of her neck. Aware of how sensitive Pam was with anything near her face. 

Now though, whenever Pam would mumble, she would already be wrapped in Jeri’s arms. Having fallen asleep there after the older woman relaxed for what likely was first time of the whole day. Rendering any movement Jeri tried useless, except stroking her hair and the soft skin of her cheeks and shoulders. 

And Jeri really didn’t mind. She, surprisingly, wouldn’t change a thing about it.


	5. Jeri helps Pam choose what to wear

“Help me choose what to wear” Jeri looked over from her place looking out the reinforced glass windows that made up the far wall of Pam’s apartment to see the woman in question stood in the doorway holding several dresses and looking surprisingly stressed.

She couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her then as she turned back again. “Pam I have nearly 50 pages of new evidence to look over before this case tomorrow, a call with one of the most prominent CFO’s in this country in about an hour, and a board meeting to plan for. I don’t have time to help you decide what to wear to a party.” She informed her, though more curtly than she had intended to.

All of that work to do, on top of the fact that Wendy was insisting she come to this work do tomorrow, was enough to but her into a very bad mood. 

“But it’s my college reunion. I won’t have seen these people for just over 10 years. I can’t turn up looking horrific.” That news wasn’t new. Pam had been nervous all day, nearly all week about this evening. 

She was the only person who Jeri knew that got truly worried about such things.  
Or at the very least, she was the only person who Jeri knew and actually took the time to notice, that got worried about such things.

She could see it in the way she hunched over slightly when she was sat at her desk. How her heels sounded far louder when she was stomping and pacing about the office. How she gripped the door handles far tighter than normal, leaving light marks of where had skin had been about the metal.

“Evidence, phone call, meeting.” She repeated calmly. Pointed from the pile of paperwork to the phone call to her laptop in order.

“Jeri!” The younger woman complained, draping the dresses over the back of the desk chair before crossing her arms and putting what Jeri likes to call her “angry blonde face” on. Pouting slightly as her brows furrowed. 

“Pam” she replied, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. No matter how simultaneously amazing and sweet she found that face, she wasn’t in the mood to choose outfits and help with hair dos. Making no movement to suggest that she might help.

Pam huffed at that, throwing her arms up in dismay at her reaction. You’re so unreasonable! I help you every day. I helped you choose what to wear to Stroud v. Sovereign.“ She had pointed accusingly at her at that as if to reinforce her point.

Jeri felt a hint of a smile touch the corner of her mouth as she remembered that particular memory. "First of all darling, helping me is what I pay for, and secondly, I distinctly remember you being more interested in making me keep all my clothes off to help me chose what to wear that week.” She finished that with a slight smirk. 

She paused then, taking a moment to remember how Pam had been that week. She had never seen her so needy. She had wanted Jeri at every opportunity she could get. Wether that was on her desk as they got back to the office every day from the court room. In the court house toilets as she couldn’t wait a second longer. In Jeri’s car as they were driven home. Or in the bloody elevator up to her apartment before Jeri had to rush back to her house.

"You were choosing between a pant suit and a dress. Both of which were plain and were the same colour. It wasn’t that hard for you to choose.” That brought her out of her thoughts to the blonde who was now leaning against the wall and was becoming decidedly unimpressed with that remark. The tight material of her Levi’s were highlighting her curves which, Jeri was unashamed to admit, was distracting her.

“And you’re just choosing between different prints of the same style dress.” She retorted, resting the back of her hand on her forehead before lying back onto the bed. Hearing Pam’s breath hitch in annoyance and then huffing again.

“They are not the same style!” She suddenly exclaimed, Jeri could hear the change in her tone. She was starting to become frantic in her nervousness. They’re the same kind but have different shapes. “ Jeri scoffed then which, in hindsight, hadn’t helped the situation at all. As it made Pam continue. "Some have long sleeves some have middle length and some have no sleeves. Others have a wide neckline where as others have a long but thin neckline…” she finished, counting off the different kinds of her fingers. 

“Fuck me..” The older woman muttered under her breath, moving to sit back against the bed’s headboard. “I really don’t have time for this.” She curled her legs up to rest near the pillows, enjoying how the softness felt against her calves.

“Jeri!” The blonde snapped, somewhere between mad and upset as she looked at the woman now sat on her bed. 

“Pam” She replied not about to be intimated by the younger woman. She was Jeryn Hogarth for god’s sake. She didn’t bend to the will of anyone. Even if that anyone was a stunning blonde who was looking increasingly frustrated every second that passed.

They held eye contact for several moments. Both waiting to see who would give, who would break, first.

“Fine” Pam conceded, releasing the breath she had been holding, biting her lip in consideration for a moment, before announcing “I’ll let you do that thing you wanted to earlier”

Jeri’s eyes shot up then, looking more interested than she had since Pam had started the conversation. “Seriously?” Her voice suggested that this was something she’d been hoping for but would never get. Especially given that they were having a disagreement.

Pam nodded then and she had honestly never seen the older woman move faster in all the time she’d known her.


	6. Pam distracts (or tries to) Jeri at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more angsty than I had intended. But these kids are angsty enough on their own.
> 
> As always forgive any grammar or spellings mistakes.

“Stop doing that” Pam looked up from where she was reaching up the filing cabinet, at the sound of the older woman ’s voice. 

“Doing what?” She questioned, withdrawing her hand slightly as she turned her body towards the desk where Jeri was sat.

“That!” Jeri repeated, motioning toward the younger woman though her head was looking down at the document she was reading and her head was resting in one of her hands. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Pam reiterated, readjusting the files in her arms. They were originally what she had come into the room to collect, but what was the harm in teasing her boss all day and denying doing it to make the time pass a bit quicker.

“Yes you are, you’ve been doing it all day. I told you I can’t today.” There was something in her tone then. Something between annoyance and sadness. “I have a meeting with a client in about twenty minutes, and then a bloody press conference to get ready for.” Pam watched as she then circled something on the document and neatly wrote some notes across from it.

“Jeri, who do you think organises your day? Who books and confirms all your appointments? Who is in on all your calls and knows exactly what you’re doing today?” There was a slight chuckle in her voice as she spoke. As though Jeri being so flustered by her actions to the point she forgot it was hilarious. 

At the dry look she got in return she couldn’t help but smile. “Me.” She answered her own question then, watching how Jeri’s shoulders slumped slightly at that. Like her already minuscule patience was dwindling at this game. 

“Then why are you still doing it?” Jeri sighed, the pen now tapping against the table top as she surveyed the document. Pam chose to forgive the rudeness in that statement as she was more than aware of how much stress was on the older woman at the moment. 

With the company deciding to up the amount of marriage settlements they handled by 20% (Ensuring what had been called a ‘variety of client types and company income sources") and the annual review just around the corner, both of them were working far harder and later than normal.

Which was honestly part of the reason why Pam had been teasing her all day. As the older woman was doing little but pouring over paperwork, taking calls from clients and preparing for meetings that past week. And Pam, as intuitive as ever, knew that she needed a break.   
To sleep if nothing else, as she’d been working nearly 20 hr days as this settlement or that contract came through. She had sent Pam home early the past few days, claiming she could finish well enough on her own. But when Pam returned the next morning to find Jeri asleep at her desk and what looked to be 4 missed calls from Wendy, she had knew better and insisted that the woman go home to rest. 

That was two or three days ago now and Pam had decided that enough was enough, and she would make Jeri stop working today even if it killed her.

“What?” Back in the here and now, she knew it was cruel. But the way Jeri’s eyes would flick away from her paperwork at the sound of her heels as she walked in, or the way she stop to lean back in her chair as Pam leant too far forward to grab something, or huffed when she bent over to grab something from the boxes now littered by the door, was just too much to resist. 

“Pam!” She heard the annoyance become something else then, like resignation, and stress. She wasn’t used to it by any means. 

As Jeri was always in control. Always In control of everything. No matter what the opposition threw at her in court, she was prepared and in control. No matter what a case demanded she was in control. And no matter what it meant for her marriage or them, she was always in control. An unmovable object, and an unstoppable force. 

Pam loved her for it.

“Alright, I’m going.” She conceded then, thinking that just maybe she had pushed it a bit too far right then. Opting to walk to the door and slip out back to the reception area. Leaving the older woman to it. Sometimes it was just better to do so. She had learnt that early on. 

But as she walked, she remembered that there was still the rest of the evening left.

And she wasn’t about to give up.


	7. Pam's Mummy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter and fluffier than I had intended. Forgive me any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Jeri had known, had guessed it the first time they kissed, that part of the blonde's attraction to her was because she was older. Of course she had.

There was a 16 yr difference between their ages. She was nearly old enough to be the woman's mother, actually she was, if she had started young.  
And she had been the right age to experience what Wendy would so kindly call a "mid-life crisis" when she found out. 

She heard Pam mention her father all the time. How kind he was, how supportive, how he encouraged her to pursue whatever she wanted to do and be - not what others told her to.

But her mother. Pam rarely spoke of her, and when she did, Jeri could hear the change in her tone. From warm and loving about her father to reserved, almost distant about the mother. 

Any anecdotes about her mother - such as how she told Pam about the dangers of dressing too wildly, growing her hair too long and hanging around with the wrong people- were always told briefly and the subject was quickly changed 

But she hadn't been certain, known it to be true until the first time she called Pam by that name.

The name had had her crying out her release against Jeri's thigh far quicker than the older woman had expected. The name which had made her blush to almost the same shade as the lace bra she was wearing. The name which had made her turn her head into the pillow in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, before muttering something that Jeri quickly deciphered as "How did you know?" 

"Know what?" Jeri asked moving to lay beside her. Running her hand down the younger woman's side. Feeling her shiver slightly in the sensitiveness of her skin post orgasm. 

"That I..." she paused then, trying to find the right words. "That I like being called... that" she gestured to Jeri then as if it would make her any clearer. 

"What, Babygirl?" Jeri smirked slightly then as she unnecessarily guessed at the pet name which had caused such a strong reaction. 

"Don't!" Pam whined, turning her head back towards the pillow. Causing her hair fall slightly over her face, making Jeri to brush it out to feel how smooth it was. 

"I'm sorry" she chuckled "Pammy, I'm sorry" she muttered sympathetically trying to coax the other woman to stop hiding as she gave into her itch to stroke the long blonde locks that covered her. 

"So how did you?" Pam all but squeaked as she pulled the covers up. Finding any way to crumble away into her embarrassment at the fact that she had been found out. 

It wasn't that she felt judged by Jeri. It's just that she had only ever done that before with one woman and had tried as best she could to not make that particular fantasy obvious.

"You mean aside from the age difference, or fact that you avoid the topic of her mother whenever you can, or the fact that you catch your breath whenever I tell you that you did something good."

"Oh my god." Pam turned over completely then. Grabbing the pillow, hiding her face in it and groaning like her whole life was falling apart. Pulling the covers with her. In fairness, it probably was as Jeri wouldn't let her live it down. 

Which, in all honestly, made Jeri laugh more than she could remember doing so for a long time.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, baby girl. So long as you promise to be a good girl for me." She couldn't help that teasing nature of her tone then as she heard a long groan of embarrassment come from the bundle next to her.

Yes, she could quite easily keep that secret.


End file.
